


Spirit

by herasux



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, implied sexual situations, sometime during kid's imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: Kid may have been shattered physically, but his spirit remained intact; it's that spirit, Drake believes, will keep him alive.





	Spirit

Dark leather boots thudded softly upon the stone flooring of the hallway as they walked down the singular path - going deeper underground because of it - which led to the cell that currently held Eustass "Captain" Kid; the Captain had been beaten severely by Kaido for directly challenging him unlike Apoo who had sworn _allegiance_ (which therefore had caused Kid's ire to grow exponentially) and Hawkins who had decided to _flee_ because his chances had become more favorable the moment Kid and Apoo had made their choices. The hall was very dimly lit - whether this was to discourage escape as visibility was low or simply because it didn't matter much when the guards who came to watch Kid were Carnivorous Zoans with reflective eyes - but by this time, the owner of the leather boots had the learned the route and could walk there with his eyes closed.

After roughly six minutes, before the man in question stood a simple iron door - easy to get through had the captive prisoner had even a _fourth_ of his strength available to him not that it would be of any help to escape from a second beating that would most likely end up with a loss of life; there was no chains, no large bolts, or excessively heavy metals that had been fused to make the door in the first place. Raising a dark gloved hand, a single knock was rapped upon the door before it opened to reveal one of the Pleasures - a man much shorter than the leather wearing man with a mane of shaggy black hair, the typical dark vest and shoulder pads with pants and boots. The Pleasures were, without a doubt, the strangest of the bunch seeing as they smiled no matter the situation.

Compared to the hallway, the room was lit a bit better by way of a few torches that were on the outside walls of the cell - presumably to keep a better eye on the prisoner, and above Kid, there was a man-made skylight, barred of course (and apparently, it was uncovered, for the moment). The cell bars and everything else that was apparently metal within the room (aside from the door) was made of "Beryl's copper", a very strong metal that was not magnetic, so it could not be used by Kid. Still, it was idiotic that _that_ precaution was taken, but there were no sea stone chains.

"Oh, hey, you're going to relieve me of this shift, right?" the soldier asked with a wide grin and stood from the only chair in the room outside of the cell. "The poor bastard hasn't even moved an inch, but he's already pissed himself a few times. It's enough to make me throw up, and since you're taking over, orders are to clean up around here and _him_ fer Kaido-sama's sake. Kaido-sama wants him to suffer for as long as possible, not die which would be too good fer the dumbass. Supplies are boxed up in the corner, Drake-san." Walking towards the taller man, the grinning soldier gave him a friendly pat on the arm before walking off. Dealing with the stench of piss and old blood on top of the underlying smell of filth for an entire week would've been absolute torture.

Only once an hour had passed since the soldier had departed did Drake take up the task of cleaning up the cell which truly was enough to make a man puke, and so, he worked around the mostly non-moving Captain; though he was still alive from the way his chest rose and fell even though it was pretty slow moving. Forty-five minutes into the cleaning session, Drake found himself putting down the items he had been using to stare at Kid.

The beating had been so severe that it seemed that no one had even bothered with sea stone chains, which, in all actuality, worked out better for the beaten member of the Worst Generation in the long run. They didn't plan on him ever regaining his strength, it seemed.

"I'm going to move you," Drake stated after several moments, but his blue gaze was still settled on Kid; there were many factors that could contribute as to why the bright red haired pirate hadn't moved. "After this room is clean then I can deal with you." ...And if things were how he had left it, Kid may be able to get something of a meal in himself ... if he wanted it, that is.

It was then that Kid's lips began to move, and Drake arched a brow.

"D," was what the injured pirate rasped first, but perhaps that was wrong as he said nothing afterwards for a few moments before trying again.

Drake, of course, waited patiently--he wouldn't tell him he shouldn't speak. It was _his_ choice.

Eyes opened, but just a sliver though to stare at Drake - those eyes dared him to strike him.

"D--do ... _Do_... _Dog_. ... _Traitorous dog_."

There was vehemence in those words, but then didn't phase the Zoan user. This wasn't the first time that he would be known as a traitor, and it wouldn't be the last. Hearing that was a good sign though. Kid may have been shattered _physically_ , but his spirit remained intact; it's that spirit, Drake believes, will keep him alive, and so, Drake does what he said he would do and moved Kid onto a cleaner spot to the left of where he had been sitting. 

So close to Kid and with such a sensitive nose to boot, the combined smells of unwashed hair and skin, urine, blood, and grime, Drake resisted the urge to turn away or gag, but he noted the minuscule grunt of pain that bubbled up from the man - most likely despite his eagerness to not appear weak before him even in the state that he was in. Sitting Kid down carefully didn't require much effort as Kid was nearly a foot smaller than Drake himself, but those eyes still appeared to be watching his every move. 

From there, he proceeded to clean the soiled spot and then returned to the boxes, one of which he brought over which was filled with towels, flasks of water, ointment, pants, soap, a large bowl, dried meat and bread and a medium sized bin of water; this box in particular was one that he had smuggled in. The fact that it hadn't been checked had been pure luck unless the Pleasure had been telling the truth in his saying that Kaido wanted to keep Kid his barely alive so that he could continue to suffer. A bit of food and water would accomplish that - a bath being a bonus.

"I'm going to check your wounds, Eustass and then I'll give you a wash afterwards."

Those words were calm, cool, and straight to the point. At this though, Drake received a he took as a scowl, but he was sure, without a doubt, that Kid wasn't exactly enjoying how he smelled right now, and the fact that he had urinated more was a decent sign that he hadn't started to become dehydrated yet, but his voice was still raspy from use. That aside, Drake couldn't be sure as to how long he had been in the cell, either, but it wasn't as though the ginger was unfamiliar with this type of situation. During desperate times, he had been something of a nurse when the medical teams had their hands full, but that was a story for another time.

"Are you cold?"

Red eyes stared for a moment longer at Drake before closing shut.

"... G--get on ... with it."

"Alright."

The first thing Drake did was remove his fur cloak before he checked Kid's head seeing as there was dried blood on the upper half of his face which seemed to be coming from his scalp; the fact that the blood was dry though said that his blood was still clotting, so it was something, a good sign, if anything. He was careful though, as he removed the googles, and luckily, no skin came off with them. There was no way to tell about the damage to Kid's skull on the inside, but hopefully it was intact - it couldn't afford not to be. Kid's saving grace was that his hair was brightly colored, and as he picked through the strands, he was able to get a decent picture of what was going on, at least superficially, and since the blood was dry, it was caked pretty heavily and would need to be washed away ... gently.

Preparing a bowl of water, Drake took out two towels and dropped one in along with the bar of soap before removing his gloves, and he then unclasped his cape for good measure before going forward with getting the younger pirate's hair clean; even though, this was for the purpose of simply prolonging his suffering in the long run, it still needed to be done. The process was quick and efficient with minimal talking of Drake's part (simple explanations of what he was going to do before doing them) and none at all on Kid's for obvious reasons.

Drake worked on Kid's body in sections, moving onto his face and then his upper body once he had managed to get his dark shift off; his lower body was next, and honestly, he couldn't stay completely unfazed especially when Kid had a very natural to being touched. He did his best to ignore it for the moment, but Kid's pelvis _had_ to be washed. The situation wasn't made any better though when those eyes opened again, a bit wider than before, staring as he gently washed the problem area. So close to Kid, Drake could hear the hitch of breath - the small noises that the younger pirate couldn't silence - and honestly, it could be possible that Kid was just sensitive from repeatedly urinating on himself, so he remained careful in that regard; telling himself that didn't stop his ears or face from heating up though, unfortunately. 

Soon enough, he moved on to the rest of Kid's lower body, but he didn't want to risk moving him too much more (aside from getting him into a clean pair of pants), so the backs of his thighs and his rear end were both left alone for now. With Kid clean for the most part and smelling better, his pants and undergarments were scrubbed as clean as Drake could manage and left out to dry because he'd need them later. He couldn't be sure as to how cold it got in the cell, and the more clothes Kid had on, the better.

Things could have been worse though - his wounds could have been infected.

The ointment was applied to the areas that needed attention the most such as cuts and the worst looking bruises, but when he moved stand and turn away, Kid's right arm reached out to stop him. Drake frowned, but then cleared his throat when the redhead made a very obvious attempt to draw his attention back to the tent he was still pitching. Swallowing lightly, Drake simply got on it with because he would have been lying to himself if he had thought he wouldn't have to address the reaction Kid had had, but thankfully, it hadn't taken much and the cleanup was easy. Those reactions to the stimulation on Kid's part were going to bother him later on though - that much, Drake could be sure of.

He was human as well, after all.

Kid's shirt and furred coat was returned to his person, but the googles were not as his head probably could have used the break before Drake's attention returned to the boxes. Removing a flask of water (food didn't sound like the best idea anymore when one thought about the processes of the body), and he proceeded to return to the other pirate's side.

"Here - it's water. Drink."

He had no obligation to Eustass, and he was just following orders - though some things, he probably could have gotten away with not doing - but the shorter male seemed a little more relaxed, at least, and that was enough.


End file.
